


Proposals

by chancellorxofxtrash (PhoebeMurdivine)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Sedoretu AU, baccanoweek, damn gabi back at it again with the polyships and sedoretus and old dead memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with another proposal. But isn't that always how it starts with Felix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Sedoretu info: http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sedoretu
> 
> Baccanoweek Day 5: Emotion

Jacuzzi was completely prepared to die, when he ran at the Rail Tracer. He truly was. And then the two of them fell, the monster holding on to him - for a few moments, they both fell, then the monster hold on to the side of the train.

“Double suicide? I’m afraid I can’t agree with that. What do you think of a marriage instead?”

The monster spoke to Jacuzzi.

The monster  _ proposed  _ to Jacuzzi.

Jacuzzi was completely unable to find the words he needed, and the monster just casually gestured towards the grenade in Jacuzzi's hand with his head.

“Don’t wanna get rid of that?”

So he did, and then the Rail Tracer pulled him inside, checking him over for injuries, almost outright fussing over Jacuzzi.

“Man, someone really did a number on you. Who was that?”

“A… a black suit. Bu-but he’s dead.”

“Hmm, I see. You really need some medical attention. I’m not really in my element in that area - but there’s a fella in one of the cars, he will be able to take care of your wounds.”

“A… about what you said…”

“Hm? Oh, the proposal. Worry not, that was completely serious. Wouldn’t toy with anyone’s feelings like that. I met with a beautiful Evening girl as well today, gotta check for her reply too as well. Now if it’d all go well, all we’d need is a Morning lady, and…”

“A...actually I do have a Morning girlfriend…”

The monster clapped his hands excitedly, with almost childlike glee - which was weird, seeing as he was still covered with blood from head to toe. 

“Amazing! Everything is just falling to place, ain’t it?”

“W-wait!”

“I know, I know. Gotta think stuff over, I understand. Also we all should meet each other, right? Also I’m still waitin’ for Chane's answer too. Gotta go now, though. Will you stay in New York?”

“Y-yes, but…”

“That’s great! I’ll look for you there. Then maybe all of us could meet there what do you think? You can give me your answer then.”

Then the monster was gone, leaving there a completely dumbfounded Jacuzzi.

“N-Nice!!!”

 

One can imagine the panic that got over Jacuzzi when he realised that the girl they got out from the river was named Chane.

“Just curious - did a blood-covered conductor proposed to you too?”

Chane looked taken aback, and Nice just sat down net to her causally, and laughed.

“Oh, not to me. Obviously. I am also a Morning. To Jacuzzi. Apparently rambled a lot about the four of us getting married.”

Chane looked down to her hands, confused, and Nice sighed.

“Are you thinking of accepting it?”

To this, Chane did raise her head - started to shake it, but then stopped. Was about to nod, but stopped again.

In the end, she just hung her head again.

“Yeah, I get you. If someone proposed out of the blue to me like that, I’d probably be confused as well. Just as Jacuzzi is.”

Chane reached out to her notebook, scribbling one single question.

_ Do you and Jacuzzi plan on getting married? _

The question was very simple, and quite obvious, actually, and Nice chuckled.

“You know, we never said it out loud that we would. It is… almost a given, you know? Since we were kids. We were almost always outcasts though, I mean don’t get me wrong, our whole group is amazing, but our relationship with them not really the marrying-type. And we can’t exactly marry just the two of us. So it just never came up, we were like… if someone comes, we’ll see if it’ll work or not. But we are a package deal.”

Chane listened to every word Nice had said, soaking it all up, before writing again.

_ You are lucky to have someone like that. _

Nice nodded, and smiled.

“Yeah. I am. But who knows?” Nice smirked, leaned forward, and brushed Chane’s hair out of her face. “Maybe the charming monster from the train will be right, and we might end up getting married.”

Nice thought that Chane looked positively adorable, when she blushed furiously.

 

The first time all four of them were in the same place was in Graham’s warehouse.

The man, who had introduced himself as Felix Walken, this time wasn’t covered with blood, and only moderately scared the hell out of everyone involved, so all in all, it was an improvement compared to their last meeting.

He was still completely full of energy, and he clasped his hands excitedly when he saw both Chane and Jacuzzi being there.

“Both of you! That’s so great! Are you befriending each other?”

Jacuzzi thought of the time Chane almost stabbed him, and decided not to reply, and Chane also awkwardly shuffled one leg to another, knife still in her hand.

It was Nice who stepped forward, walking up to Felix.

“So. You’re the one who proposed to Jacuzzi, huh? I guess it is time to be introduced to each other.”

Felix grew even more excited, and Jacuzzi wouldn’t have been surprised if he had started bouncing. It was almost like Christmas had come early.

He ushered the three of them to the side enthusiastically, while the rest of the gang had seemed to decide to give them some space. Admittedly, they needed that.

“Right! I need to tell you two how utterly in love I am with both of you!”

Jacuzzi spluttered, and felt his face heat up, and Chane also blinked a few times.

“I love you two so much it’s really troubling! ...no that’s I lie, because it implies I am troubled by it. Which I’m not! I’m definitely not!”

Jacuzzi opened his mouth to say something, but couldn’t find the words and closed them back  - and Chane diverted her eyes from him, looking to the side instead, unsure.

“Yeah, yeah, I gotcha. Both of ya. I mean we barely know each other yet, right? You don’t really know me. How ‘bout we start out as friends, huh? Then maybe eventually you’ll fall in love with me as well. What do ya think?”

Really the blush in their faces was the most obvious reply ever, and Nice smirked.

“I thin they are up to it. By the way, my name is Nice. Nice Holystone.”

“Oh! Really nice to meet ya. I’m Felix Walken. But if you three want to, you can call me Claire Stanfield. I wouldn’t mind it from you. Now, I think we should spend as much time together as possible! We do need to get to know each other, after all.”

 

That’s how it really started, awkward (very,  _ very _ awkward) first meetings notwithstanding.

 

Turns out, Felix wasn’t joking, at all. Which, admittedly, they should have seen coming.

He wasn’t around  _ all  _ the time - and truth to be told, Jacuzzi didn’t dare to ask where he had been. He was kind of afraid Felix would answer. No… he  _ knew  _ Felix would answer.

And truth to be told, he wasn’t half-bad to hang around with, even if he rarely shut up for long. He loved to talk, and loved to have conversations.

Jacuzzi learnt that he had a connection to the Gandors (yikes), that he was an assassin (double yikes), and generally one of the most dangerous people alive.

Which, admittedly, had some positives to it.

 

Like when both the Gandors and the Martillos came down to their necks, and Larvae also turned up. That was more than unfortunate.

 

To the Larvae and the Lamia at least.

 

Because no matter who you are, the last thing you want to have, is Vino on your trail for threatening the people he cares about.

 

“Everything is gonna be alright” Felix whispered, closing Chane into his arms from behind, and she practically melted into his embrace. “I am here. Everything is gonna be alright.”

 

After the whole thing calmed down, and Felix indeed fixed everything, because of course he did, Jacuzzi managed to catch him alone.

“I… I really wanted to thank you for helping, you even got shot and…”

“Oh, ‘twas nothing. Don’t even worry ‘bout it. I told ya, I was holdin’ back, besides, I knew you were fine down the--”

He couldn’t finish it, because Jacuzzi reached up, grabbed the collars of his coat, yanked him down, and kissed him.

 

Later, he felt guilty for kissing Felix this soon after knowing him, but when he told it to Nice, she just grinned.

“To be honest, he never shuts up, so I often wish either you or Chane would shut him up like that. Seriously, babe, don’t sweat it. I’m glad you are figuring it out.”

“And what about you?” Jacuzzi asked quietly, and Nice grinned wider.

“Wouldn’t you like to know~?”

“N-Nice!”

“Just pulling your leg. We are close, we really are. Neither of us had said anything… or did anything, but… maybe. There may be something to this outrageous thing Felix had thought up.”

 

_ My father raised me alone. I’m not sure I would be good at being a part of a whole sedoretu. _

Chane wrote this down out of the blue one day, giving the note to Nice, who shook her head.

“I don’t think it depends on that. Neither Jacuzzi, nor I knew all our parents. I think… we can still figure it out. If that’s what you want. You and Jacuzzi the Evenings, Felix and I the Mornings. As bizarre this whole thing started, it might even work.”

Chane looked at her quietly before writing again.

_ And what do  _ _ you _ _ want? _

Nice smiled, and leant forward, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Chane’s mouth.

“Is that enough of an answer?”

Chane blushed again, and instead of answering, leant forward for a real, longer kiss.

 

They didn’t get married for a few more years, and a lot more shenanigans all of them got into (together and separately as well), but at least Felix got a kick out of actually referring to them as his spouses-to-be for all those years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
